Kent Nelson
Kent Nelson '''(1904—August 19, 2010) was an occult practitioner and the former protector of the Helmet of Fate. By using the Helmet, he could allow his body to be used by the Lord of Order known as Nabu, thus becoming Doctor Fate (referred to as Earth's Sorceror Supreme). In this guise, he was a charter member of the Justice Society of America. Physical appearance Kent Nelson was a tall, Caucasian male with blue eyes and grayed hair. He appeared to be well-kept for a man of his age, although he moved with the aid of a walking stick. He wore a black suit and tie over a white, collared shirt. History Early life During the years that followed, he joined the Justice Society of America. He also met and married a woman named Inza, who Kent would often call a "Spitfire" due to the fact she challenged him constantly and refused to ever let him get away with anything. , Inza convinced Kent that there was more to life than being a hero and he stopped putting on the helmet. He continued to protect the actual Helmet of Fate, keeping it hidden in the Tower of Fate in Salem. Inza eventually died , and Kent spent the rest of his life alone, heartbroken by the loss. 2010 Kent traveled to New Orleans and requested that a local psychic named Madame Xanadu perform a seance so that he could speak to Inza again. However, Kent summarily proved Madame Xanadu to be a fraud, to his own disappointment. Before he could leave, Kent was captured by Abra Kadabra, although his cane was not taken. For twenty-three days, he was tortured and questioned by Abra Kadabra and Klarion, who wanted to know where Kent had hidden the Helmet of Fate, but Kent refused to tell them. On August 19, Red Tornado sent the members of the Team (minus Robin) to see if Kent was okay, and gave them a key to the Tower of Fate. By accessing the tower, they also inadvertently provided Abra Kadabra and Klarion with a way inside. 's arms.]] Abra and Klarion continued to try to make Kent lead them to the Helmet, but he was rescued by Wally West and Artemis. He led Wally to the Helmet, but Klarion followed, and Klarion mortally wounded Kent, who only managed to cast one final spell—a bubble to protect Wally while he convinced him to don the Helmet of Fate. In doing so, Wally's body was taken over by Doctor Fate, and both Wally and Kent's souls were drawn into the Helmet. Inside the Helmet, Fate explained to Wally the workings of the Helmet, and happily waited for the battle to end so that he would be reunited with his wife in the afterlife. However, after Doctor Fate defeated Klarion, Nabu declared that he would keep Wally's body permanently. Kent convinced Nabu that Wally was not a suitable host, and offered to stay with Nabu until a replacement could be found, foregoing his chance to ascend and be reunited with Inza. After his death, Kent's body was buried under the Tower of Fate, next to his wife. When Aqualad used the Helmet to fight against Wotan, Kent's soul convinced Nabu to relinquish Aqualad as a new host. When Zatanna used the Helmet to fight against Klarion, Kent objected strenuously to Nabu retaining control of her body. Nabu released Kent into the afterlife, because he did not want to lose another host body. Powers and abilities Technically, Kent Nelson was a normal human being with apparently no superhuman or magical abilities. However, after gaining the Helmet of Fate, Kent's body acquired impressive magical powers as Doctor Fate. Without the helmet he was not as powerful, but could still perform assorted magical feats. Without the Helmet * '''Longevity: Kent lived for many years and was 106 years old at the time of his death. * Mystical awareness: Kent was able to read the aura of those with magic. * Physical endurance: Despite his immense age, Kent was able to survive torture without any obvious problems. * Magical knowledge: He had a vast knowledge of magic from years of magical encounters. * Magical shield: He protected Wally and himself from Klarion's magical attacks with his cane. With the Helmet * Flight * Teleportation * Phasing * Energy Blasts Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice Society of America